


Kayleighs Birthday

by Mrs_Leslie_Knope



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Leslie_Knope/pseuds/Mrs_Leslie_Knope
Summary: It's Kayleigh's birthday and John hopes he's got her the perfect gift.





	Kayleighs Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a hurry and has not been checked for errors (even by myself). First Car Share fic and I haven't written for a long time for any fandom so please be kind! Just a silly fluffy piece :)

“Mmm. Mornin. Happy birthday love'” John says as he snuggles into Kayleigh.

“Mornin' Jonathan” She replies sleepily, eyes still shut.

“You stay here and I'll be back up in about a half hour wi' your breakfast. Won't be as good as a fat boy mind you, but i'll try my best.” 

“Hmm. You're a great cook. It's one of your many talents.” Kayleigh says as she nuzzles into him seductively.

“Carry on like that and you'll be waiting even longer for your breakfast.”

“I don't mind. It is my birthday after all. Don't I deserve a treat?”

“Oh your a bad one you are. I'm getting up now (he raises his eyebrow at her giggle) before we both starve to death”

“Party pooper.”

“You won't be saying that when you are tucking into the worlds second best breakfast.”

“We'll see!”

John drops a lingering kiss on her lips and leaves the bedroom. Kayleigh stares lovingly at the door where he just exited.

Twenty-nine minutes later John enters the bedroom to the sound of Car Share Buddy playing out of his Ipad (he added it to his music upon Kayleighs insistence so they could listen to it together in bed) Kayleigh sitting up in bed, covers pulled up to just above her chest. She clearly still hasn't bothered getting dressed. One (of many) surprising habits of Kayleighs that John has discovered is that Kayleigh likes to sleep in the nude. Apparently jammie bottoms give her a wedgie and nighties roll up and it feels like you are sleeping on a rock. John certainly wasn't complaining, it was just a little distracting at times. He really was a lucky man. 

“Ohhh and with one minute to spare John!” Kayleigh said excitedly. 

“I aim to please.” He replied as he lowered the tray in front of her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Oh god. I'm never going to eat all that. Where's yours? Lie here with me and help me shift this. I swear I've put on at least a stone since we've been together.”

“Shite. Besides, it's not like you haven't been burning off all the breakfasts.”

“John!” They both giggled.

Fifteen minutes later the breakfast is completely finished and John is just returning from putting the tray back downstairs.

“Come snuggle with me for a bit.”

“You're insatiable woman.”  
“That's why you love me.”

“Oh that's the reason is it? How about you get to open your present first then we...snuggle.”

At Kayleighs squeal he knew she was onboard with his suggestion. He left the room briefly to retrieve her card and present that he has stashed in the spare room, away from where she might sneak a peak before time.

He handed her the small perfectly wrapped box and she wasted no time ripping the paper off to reveal an iPhone 8 plus.

“I know you were saying that you were havin' issues with your phone recently so I thought I would get you a new one. I've already uploaded all your favourite songs onto it...”

“Including my song that you wrote for me?”

“Car Share Buddy is included, yes. I got you a stylus that attaches to the phone cover 'cos I know you said that you struggle with the iPhone with your nails. I just thought it might be nice to get you this one as it means we can facetime if we're ever apart.”

“Aww that's really sweet. I love it. I love you. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I love you too.” John really struggled with words and emotions at time but he soon come to realise that there was nothing to fear when it came to loving Kayleigh. As time went on he felt it was harder to hold in how he felt about her than it was to keep it to himself. She was everything to him, she deserved the world as far as he was concerned. 

“Oh pass me card over.” 

John passes the card over with a slightly nervous look that he hopes he is concealing. Kayleigh tears open the envelope to reveal a card that says 'Birthday wishes to my beautiful fiancee'.

“John, I think you might have picked up the wrong card here. It's still lovely though.”

“Oh yeah. Can't believe I did that. I've got a marker in the room next door, I'll fix that in no time. I wrote you a song, if you want to read the inside. I'll be back in a second.”

“John, I'm just kidding. You don't need to change the card.”

“You read your song and I'll be back in a minute, alright.”

John disappears to the room next door for a few moments and returns to find Kayleigh crying into her card. He crouches down to the side of the bed near her.

“Oh John, you are so talented. What a lovely song. I swear this would be a number one.”

“What can I say, you inspire me. So turns out I couldn't find that marker but I can think of another way to make it accurate”

With that John positions himself on one knee and reveals a Platinum Solitaire Diamond ring. Kayleigh lets out an almighty squeal and covers her mouth with her hands.

“I love you so much Kayleigh. I never thought I needed anyone until I met you. I couldn't and wouldn't ever want to be without out. I know we started out at car share buddies but how do you feel about becoming life share buddies? Kayleigh, will you marry me?”

Kayleigh just stares at him speechless for a moment, she never expected this from John, especially not today. With Johns fear of commitment she thought she might land up having to pull a Donna and propose to him! She's so happy it didn't come to that. John has a worried look on his face and she suddenly realises that she never gave him an answer.

“OMG yes yes yes yes yes. I need to call our Mandy. What time is it in Austrailia. I need to call Kelly...”

“You think I could put the ring on your finger first and perhaps seal the deal with a kiss before we announce to the whole world?”

“I suppose” She says with a cheeky giggle. 

John proceeds to slide the ring on her finger and she gasps at how perfect it looks sparkling on her hand. Tears pour down her face as John tries to catch each one with his hand before leaning in to capture her lips with his own. They kiss slowly with passion, love and excitement for the future. Upon breaking free for air Kayleigh questions how John knew her ring size. 

“Oh well, that were easy. I remember that time we had a bag of haribo to share whilst watching dirty dancing for the millionth time. The same bag I only got one bleeding sweet from as someone kept hogging them!”

“What?! They're me favourites. It's your own fault, you should have got two bags. They were on promotion too!”

“As I were saying, you were getting your way through them and I remember you placing one of the gummy rings on your finger. It slide on perfectly without you having to stretch it out. I just bought another bag and took it to the jeweller with me. Got some right dodgy looks but was worth it to make sure the ring fit when I gave it to ya.”

“Oh Jonathan you are such a romantic. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life and I've seen Beyonce live.”

“I feel the same way.”

“You never said you'd seen Beyonce before.”

“I meant this is the happiest I've ever been. Halfwit!”

“Oy. Watch it.”

“Whar I meant to say is that you are my halfwit and I think the world of you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
